


Kootchi

by Apollo55



Category: Pro Wrestling Guerrilla
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo55/pseuds/Apollo55
Summary: I love the way you walkI love the way you talkWith your mouthful





	Kootchi

            Star and Jeff weren’t dating. She didn’t have any interest in being more than what they were. It was complicated to explain but he was a text away. She’d tell him she needed him and he was there. She’d ask him to come and snuggle with her when she was feeling low. If he was sick she was there with soup and cuddles. She broke her arm and he was there to help her around the house. She never questioned what the boundaries were. She never took it passed a night of cuddling. Sometimes she wondered what would happen on lonely nights if she asked him for a little more than a cuddle. She knew it was wrong but she was at a breaking point. She hadn’t been with a man sexually in a year and her toys were getting boring. She knew Jeff was going to be at her house any moment, she had no time to even take the edge off. This particular visit had her a bit worried, usually she was the one calling for a snuggle, but he was the one with the request. There was a certain tone in his voice, like maybe this was the last time he’d be over? Maybe he found someone?

            She nervously answered the door when she heard his signature knock. She smiled at him when she answered. He looked a bit despondent. He gave a sad smile as he brushed passed her. She closed the door and nodded. Today probably wasn’t going to be the day she asked him anything about their relationship. He walked into the bedroom of her apartment. She watched him strip off his shoes and his shirt. He laid on the bed, still looking a bit upset. She crawled into the bed next to him. They made eye contact but were still silent. She could feel his eyes on her when she was laying on his chest. He started running his fingers through her hair. She felt him take a deep breath.

“Listen Star, I came here to talk to you about us.”

“Okay.” She could hear herself, the nerves cracking her voice.

“You ever think of maybe spicing up the cuddling? Like don’t get me wrong, I enjoy the chillness, but I was wondering if you wanted to maybe escalate it a little?”

“What do you mean?”

“Foreplay? Then go from there? Like if it’s weird, we stop.”

“Okay.”

            She watched his lips get closer to hers. He was gentle. It was almost romantic but she knew there wasn’t any feelings. He pulled her onto him, so she was straddling him. There was a look in his eyes she hadn’t seen before. It was a mix of fear, determination, and something she couldn’t pinpoint. She started to move her hips against his hardening cock. She was trying to gauge the size before giving him head. It was thicker than she thought it be, a bit longer. She felt him pulling her hips to harder against him.

            He looked at her eyes lowering. His hands moved up her sides to remove her tank top. He hadn’t seen her this nude before. He stared at her bra clad breasts, his nerves were getting the best of him. She was too beautiful to be dry humping him. She was too beautiful to do anything with him. He wanted her so much since the moment he saw her. Now, she was so close but still felt far away. They’d do whatever it was that this was leading to and then, everything would go back to normal. She could see his hesitation.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine. I was just admiring you.” He had a shy smile. “Take your shorts off and lay on your back.”

“Okay.”

            Star complied. She wasn’t entirely sure why she was on her back. She felt him pull her down so her legs bent at her knees. She sat up to unhook her bra. He was staring again. Maybe he was regretting everything. She watched him bend to suck her neck. She watched him moving down her body, feeling every curve, sucking different spots. One hand massaged her breast, toying with the nipple. The other moved between her legs. She watched him lick over her nipple as he toyed with her clit. She left out a moan when his thick finger slid into her. He smirked before leaving a soft kiss just above a line of hair. She watched him drop to his knees. He put her legs on his shoulder. She felt his hands pull her thighs open so her legs were loose. She took a deep breath. She felt his hot breath hovering over her before he took his first taste. She felt his fingers spread her lips, followed by his thick tongue sliding in a figure eight pattern. She moaned when she felt him using his whole mouth to eat her. He seemed more to be educating himself on what made her moan than just casually eating her out. He was making it an experience for her, but his actions were telling her he was studying her. She could feel herself on the verge of cumming on his face. He must’ve noticed the way she was grabbing the edge of the bed, when he grabbed her hands. It inadvertently pulled her closer to his mouth.

“JEFF!” She purred.

            She felt him let go of one of her hands to finger her. She could feel the vibrations of him moaning into her pussy. He seemed to be just as pleasured by what he was doing to her. Her hips bucked a couple times as she started to cum. She rode his face the best she could from her position as she came.

“Jeff baby, I love you.” She had her back arched and her eyes closed. Surely, she didn’t mean to say it. “Baby, you’re so good at this.”

            He stood up when she stopped pulled back to lay flat. He wiped his mouth with the closest cloth and threw himself on the bed next to her. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he heard her. He brushed a piece of hair back from her face. She couldn’t read his facial expression. His hand traveled to her cheek. He smiled.

“I love you too, Star.” He pulled her in to kiss her. He laid her on his chest and stroked through her hair. “Rest up, I have about a year’s worth of pent up love to show you.”

             

 

**Author's Note:**

> Where the title is from Kootchi: http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/nenehcherry/kootchi.html


End file.
